Single Change
by Elastic
Summary: Everything changes after high school. People, careers, home, ghosts, life. Everything.   AU-Phantom Planet never happened .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry, about grammar, spelling, the story, and any OCC.

Summary; Everything changes after high school. People, careers, home, ghosts, life. Everything. AU (Phantom Planet never happened).

Please do not expect a regular update from me; I'm planning on not updating until I have at least half the story finished which would be regular updates from that point on hopefully. I'm sorry for that. Flames welcome. And I'm also sorry that the prologue will most likely be the longest chapter I'll ever write. Tell me what you think.

Prologue

"Come on you two lovebirds," Tucker had said to his friends Danny and Sam. They had been friends since they could remember, and Tucker had one arm wrapped around each friend's shoulder. Danny and Sam had been called lovebirds by Tucker since they were fourteen, so use to the comment now they just let it pass over them as if it were a nickname for them together but not alone. "It's not like anyone will know or care. It's expected of us tonight. What do you have to lose?"

The three best friends had grown up to an age of eighteen, and it was their prom night. After, their first year of high school things had calmed down. Danny was no longer mauled by Dash with every bad grade he got but that was mainly because of Jazz's tutoring and now dating. They still captured the occasional ghost however they seemed to care less and less about attacking the human world and mainly focused on dominating the ghost zone which wasn't working too well for anyone. Both boys had gotten into real shape because of the ghost hunting and slightly improved their grades with inactive ghosts. Sam had been accepted into multiple universities and with her parents money she really had nothing to worry about but still received an art scholarship. Tucker had done more with technology classes in high school and even took some after school courses and had accepted multiple scholarships for it. Danny had become a real athlete of Casper High, joined the wrestling team and won gold at nationals. He still enjoyed the human psychology courses though and went through high school taking those. He didn't receive a scholarship though, which was okay because his parents didn't have to pay a bit of Jazz due to her brains. Danny also found a new respect for himself and stopped drooling over basically every girl, and hadn't dated since. Soon enough, the friends would be leaving each other behind, although all three promised they would try to stay in touch.

It was the night of their prom, the after party anyway. Oddly enough, it was Paulina's and they had been invited to go. Tucker was also the one to convince them to come. Everyone was still in their previous outfits. Tucker ditched his red hat but was wearing a red tie that said love doctor all over it. His suit was white but it fit with his tan skin. Danny had a traditional black suit on with an icy blue tie matching his eyes. Sam had let her hair down tonight, throughout the years she had been growing it out but still kept it slightly short compared to some; it reached just past her shoulders and had bright purple streaks running through it in no particular order. She wore a strapless black dress, which had bows at the top middle and on either hip. The dress hugged her every curve and was the only dress Sam could find that was gothic enough for her. There was a tie leading to the top bow and the bottom was basically a tutu but in black. She had worn extremely short shorts underneath much too many already drunk guys disliking.

"Tucker, it's to mainstream. To get drunk on the night all the fun of getting the heck out of here would be pointless." Sam condemned him.

"You're just missing the point Sam; it's to be part of all the fun tonight!" Tuckered tried persuade her.

"You've got a point Tuck," Danny started, "but I'm still not sure. Technically, we're not legal yet."

"Technically tough."

"Says the most technical guy I will most likely ever know." Sam said under her breath.

"Besides," Tucker began again, "we're just going to have a bit of fun for once."

"Alright," Danny said hesitantly, "what could one drink do?" He picked up a can of beer, and cracked it open. It wasn't an uncommon action; it was basically the same thing as opening a Coca-cola just giving you the possibility of getting you into some serious trouble. Not as if Danny hadn't dealt with that before just on different terms. The thing about the canned beer was not the fact of the beer being altered in taste by the can but probably the safest thing to drink know that is wasn't spiked with anything else.

Danny quickly took a drink. It was fine. It was just like all the other times he had taken a swig from his Dad's beer (with his permission of course). Danny was beginning to think Tucker was right. What was there to lose? In his mind, he was basically losing everything as it was. He could already tell everything was about to change. Heck, they were essentially leaving the life they had now completely behind. He knew, even though they promised, that the three of them would not keep in touch. Possibly for the first month or so. His mom and dad would only call him every day for the first week slowly turning into a call once a month. Danny just already knew because this is what happened when Jazz left for college. So really what was there to lose?

He took another swig of beer.

"Your turn Sam." Tucker held out a beer to Sam.

Sam took it with a scowl gracing her features. "If anything happens, Foley I will hold you responsible for the rest of eternity, or as long as I live."

"Awe, at least this way I'll always know you were thinking of me."

Sam gave him a sarcastic smile with a firm tilt of her head, and opened the can. Before taking a drink she thought of just how upset her parents would be with her if they found out she did get drunk. She took a huge gulp of the liquid.

"ALRIGHT! Time to go live it up." With that Tucker pushed both of his friends into the crowd of slightly tipsy teenagers and soon followed after looking for Valerie.

As soon as Danny and Sam tumbled into the mass of teenagers they both quickly turned out of it. They both smiled at each other and moved away from the group.

The two friends found themselves at the drink table once again. They talked to each other trying not to bring up school. It was hard enough imagining not being with his friends but for now they just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

"Tucker's insane." Sam stated

"Not like we didn't already know that," Danny started, "but why is tonight special enough for us to voice that fact?"

"Because he actually expects something good to come from tonight."

"You never know, Valerie might get a little too drunk." Danny said and opened two more beers, offering one to Sam who took it with a smirk.

"Valerie's way too in control of herself to let that happen."

"Wow, you complimented someone. That one just might be a first, Sammy."

"It's not that rare, Daniel," Sam playfully punched her friend's arm, "That's for calling me Sammy."

"And here's what you get for calling me Daniel." Danny set down his drink, and wrapped his arm around Sam's head making her bend down. He fisted his hand and quickly nuggied her head. Some of Sam's hair bunched up around his trail. Sam cried for Danny to stop even knowing he wouldn't, at least for a bit. So Sam sloshed around what was left of her beer which was very little. Discovering this, she poured the contents out onto Danny's shoe.

Danny yelped slightly, letting go of Sam.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, "These are good shoes."

"I would hope so if you wore them tonight." Sam snapped with a smile.

"You're gonna' pay for that."

"Catch me if you can ghost boy." Sam smirked, threw her can into the recycle and jumped into the crowd. Danny picked up his drink, and finished it off, giving Sam a head start.

It was later on that they figured out this was where the beer had started to take its effect, but in that moment they didn't notice or care for that matter.

Danny had plunged his way through the crowd looking for Sam. He wasn't sure who it was but they had handed him a beer. It was closed so Danny still had some sense within him to make sure of this, Danny smiled towards the guy opened it and continued on his way.

He was beginning to think he would never find Sam in the mob when he spotted her. It was an unfortunate sight for him. Sam was dancing also with a foreign beer in her hand, but it was who she was dancing with that was unfortunate for him. He didn't know who the guy was but he was taller than Danny's 6.2" but he looked almost giant next to Sam's height of 5.7". Even though Sam didn't have the height she could've been a model. She had let her hair grow out just slightly past her shoulders. Tonight, it was down and slightly teased. Her skin had finally been kissed by the sun and her more womanly developments had kicked in. It wasn't really a wonder why this guy clung onto her.

Danny fumed. How could Sam let this guy have his hands all over her? He wasn't even sure if said guy went to their school but it wouldn't have been a surprise if he didn't. Half the kids here he didn't know, he was sure he saw Kwan with some college girls. This would explain how the drinks got here in the first place.

Remembering the drink his hand he had cracked it open and chugged it. He didn't really know what he was doing until it was too late. He walked up to Sam and took her open hand and gripped her wrist tightly that was holding her drink. The guy behind her saw this and backed off and went onto grinding another girl.

Sam noticed his missing presence and turned around to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Sam turned back and passed a mischievous grinned towards him. Danny smirked wondering what she was thinking.

Sam twisted in his grip, and pulled her arms down. With this Danny's body had been tucked close to Sam's back. Danny let go of her and placed his hands on her hips. With this action the two slowly started grinding.

The night wore on, but Danny and Sam hardly noticed being too wrapped up in each other's presence. Soon Tucker came over with Valerie clinging to his arm. Sam had been obliviously wrong but she most likely thought she wouldn't have caved under the influences of alcohol either. Tucker and Valerie had been mimicking Sam and Danny's position.

By the end of the night, none of them were entirely sure how many drinks they had had, as Danny embraced Sam as she sat in his lap. It would have been romantic if it were not for the alcohol making it sloppy and causing Danny to lean onto Sam even more so for fear of losing his balance.

The music had stopped and almost everyone in the room looked around at the silence.

"Parties over!" they heard someone shout. There was a sudden chaos in the room as everyone searched the room for their belongings and tried to get out as quickly as possible. Clearly it was not the planned ending to the celebration.

Sam had looked towards where Tucker and Valerie had been a moment ago, but they were no longer there. Suddenly, jostled to her feet, she was through over someone's shoulder.

When she was brought into the bathroom she realized it had been Danny. Letting out the breath she had been holding, she was set down. Danny held Sam's gaze as he altered into Phantom. Once the change had finished, he picked Sam back up and onto his waist. The girl just wrapped her legs around his waist and her frail arms flung around his neck helping support her on him. Soon enough, the couple was out of the building thanks to the abilities of the halfa.

"Where do you want to go?" Danny asked Sam.

"A close hotel." Sam said unblinking staring directly into Danny's eyes as her hair whipped around her face.

"Are you sure?" Danny was shocked, "We don't have to."

Sam was clearly gaining her brain back as she said "Well, I don't need our parents seeing us like this. And I have my money."

Danny stared at her, he still wasn't sure. He could have easily flown them home, and how did she know that a hotel wouldn't be full? All the relatives of graduating students would've been here; since they were graduating day was in two days, this was just the after party of prom they were invited to.

Danny opened his mouth again as if to protest, but Sam smiled reassuring him. He looked towards the ground, and saw the neon sign of a hotel nearby. He shot towards and felt Sam tucked her head where his skin caved in between his collar bone. Danny grinned.

He landed in an alley next to the hotel. It wasn't one of the most expensive places, thank goodness. Danny quickly changed back to normal, and then let Sam down out of his grasp. He shot her a nervous glance. Sam sighed, smiling and squeezed his sides causing a yelp to erupt from Danny.

"You're going to pain for that Mason." Danny threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Sam put her hands in the air mocking fear.

Danny leapt at her, and started tickling her sides. She ran around the corner in attempt to get away from Danny but had said boy right on her heels.

Sam ran up to the front desk and said "I need a room, preferably with two beds."

"Is this for any occasion or just for the night?"

"Just for tonight."

"One moment please while I look that up."

Danny had snuck up behind Sam, and it was her turn to yelp as Danny committed the same as she had earlier. The night manager looked up from his computer positively startled at the outburst from the girl. Sam had turned around and smacked Danny's arm.

"Don't do that." She lectured.

"Just a little pay back, Sammy." Danny teased. Sam's gaze had lowered to a glare.

"Don't call me Sammy, and I did nothing to you in public."

"Which makes it all the more fun for me." Danny whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry," the employee got the two friends attention; "there's nothing available. However we do have an open room with a double bed."

Danny and Sam glanced at each other, slightly getting the other's opinion. "That's fine." Sam said.

"Alright, and that will be $75.77."

"Debut." Sam said, as opened her wallet and pulled out her card.

"Alright, please swipe your card." Sam did so. He was about to tell her what to do next, but had seen Sam was already taking the next steps. They waited a moment as you could hear the machine printing out the recites.

"Please sign here," He said he passed her the sheet, "and would you like a copy, Miss?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go." The man said handing her the copy and a package, "and these are your keys. Check out is at 2 pm, you're on floor 7 and it is room 323. I hope you enjoy your stay." Sam graciously took the objects and headed off to the elevators.

Once they were in the room the two suddenly realized their problem. They had no clothing or bathroom essentials.

"Well," Sam put her hands on her hips, "I'm going to take a shower and hope I can manage to get all of the knots out. And I suggest for you to be asleep when I come out."

"Sure Sam." Danny replied, and Sam walked into bathroom while shaking her head and grinning.

Danny stood in the middle of the room for a moment. He figured he might as well sleep the way he always did. He stripped down into his boxers and put his clothes neatly folded onto the chair. When he walked back over to the bed, he managed to trip on his way over to the bed. Although, the fall slightly jostled Danny it made him remember that he had to turn off the lights in order to sleep. With that he went and flicked the switch off. After his eyes adjusted to the dark he hopped into bed and grabbed the TV remote. He flipped through the channels but the most interesting things he found was the news.

As the TV played on the images flashed into Danny's mind. He couldn't really focus on them or tell what the news reporters were saying. He realized with an expression of shock that the shower had already stopped. Danny then realized same wasn't like Jazz, or any girl for that matter and didn't take long showers. He quickly shot down under the sheets, and shut his eyes. He heard Sam open the bathroom door, and open the closet to obviously hang up her dress she had been wearing. The soft thud off her feet landing on the floor, Danny could tell wear getting closer. Then Danny realized with a sudden jolt that she had been wearing the same as him. Just the undergarments. He could feel the breeze as she lifted the sheets and felt the mattress move slightly beneath him as she lied down.

"Danny?" she called.

"Yeah." He answered

"How did I know you wouldn't be asleep?"

"You've know me for too long Sam." He explained, "You know me too well."

"Perhaps it's because whenever we're out this late your fighting ghosts so you know you're still suppose to be alert and awake." Danny opened his eyes and looked over at her. She had her eyes shut and was lying on her stomach. He rolled to his side so he could face her better even if she wasn't looking at him. Her hair was sprawled against the pillows and still damp. She was less than a foot away from Danny and he was watching her chest rise and fall.

Sam seemed to notice his movement and turned to face him. "How much do you think the hangover is going to kill tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know but luckily we're not ridiculously drunk so we still have some common sense."

"I don't think I'll ever get that wasted."

"No, I can't see you doing that." Sam got up onto her side; Danny smiled as she opened her eyes.

"What do you think your biggest regret will be about high school?" she questioned him, it wasn't a common question. Certainly, not one he wanted to think about.

"I don't know," he started, "probably the entire first year, except for the part where I became Danny Phantom."

"I'm glad you don't regret that, otherwise I'd have the guilt on my chest forever."

"Hey, I'm glad you did it." Danny consoled her, "And you don't get off that easily, what's yours?"

"It's too embarrassing."Sam shoved her face into the pillow.

"Oh come on Sam, it can't be that bad." Danny his hand on the small of her back. Sam turned back to face him. She looked at him for a bit, Danny held her gaze. Sam had put her hand on the side of his face, and drew hers closer to his. Danny grabbed Sam's hips and pulled her towards him. Sam now knew Danny didn't mind even if it was the alcohol that was convincing her to do this and helping Danny let her. Sam kissed him. At first he didn't respond but then quickly did. He suddenly prodded her lips with his tongue in hope she would give him permission. She quickly opened her mouth, and his tongue bolted in. It was wildly passionate, and Sam had her hands diving through his hair. Suddenly, they both let gasped for air.

"There, I have none." Sam said smiling mischievously.

"That's great Sam but now I might have some." Danny grinned, and ducked his head and started to place a hickey on her neck. Sam gasped.

Danny woke up the next morning head throbbing. He turned his head around to see where he was, and he saw Sam sitting in the corner on a chair with a coffee in hand. Sam was wearing a white rob staring out the balcony door.

"Sam." Danny mumbled.

"Oh Danny, you're up." Sam turned to face him, "Your clothes are beside the bed." With Danny's face went red, he hadn't even realized he hadn't been wearing any. Sam smiled, "Coffee?"

"Please." Sam turned to make him some and Danny took the opportunity to slip his boxers on. Sam walked over to him coffee in hand, thank to his ghost of intangible his boxers were on but he remained under the sheets. Danny sat up and gripped his head quickly.

"What time is it?"

"11:17"

"Jeez," Danny took a drink of coffee, "what happened last night?"

"I think I'll let that come back to you on your own. The fates will decide if you deserve to know." Sam grinned.

"You can be a bitch, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Her smile remained on her face. Sam got up and walked to the side table to where the coffee had been sitting. She picked up a pill and walked back to Danny.

"What is it?" he asked

"Advil, it helps somewhat with the hangover."

"Where did you get that?"

"I always have some stashed in my bag in case of headaches at school."

"Ah." was all Danny said as he threw the pill into his mouth and swallowed it back. Sam watched him with swimming eyes.

"Do you really not remember what happened?" she asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it until this hangover gets slightly better."

"Good move." Sam complimented.

"Sam," Danny started, "did we?" He nodded to wear his basically naked body lay under the covers.

Sam shut her eyes not wanting to see his reaction, "Yes."

"Oh." They didn't speak for awhile until Danny had finished his cup of coffee, "Well now that I remember what happened –" he was cut off by Sam.

"I thought you said you were trying not to think about it?" Sam inquired.

"In silence Sam there's really not much else to think about."

"Yes, I suppose." It quiet again.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Danny apologized.

"Why?" Sam's head snapped back towards him.

"I know that you were a virgin and probably planned on keeping it that way until marriage."

"Yes, well, it's not like it wasn't your first time either." Sam smiled, and Danny rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm actually glad my first was with you, Danny."

"Why?" Danny was absolutely appalled.

"I'm not exactly sure but I'm glad it was you, not some rat from college, like the guy you saved me from last night because I'm sure he had this exact scenario in his mind. Although, he wouldn't be expecting the wrath of Sam Mason once I woke up." At this Danny grinned, "Stop smiling you idiot, go get in the shower; you smell awful."

Danny pretended to be hurt and jumped up and hugged Sam; squeezing the air out of her. "Urg! Danny!" He just laughed as Sam shouted at him. He picked her up and spun her around. He was happy too that his first had been with her. Danny could also tell she had already showered, again. She smelled like soap. That's when he noticed the mark he put on her. The hickey. His smiled faded; he wished he hadn't been drunk. He would've paid more attention to his Sam. He laid her down on the bed kissed her cheek and went to get in the shower.

Sam laid there dumb struck. Must he have kissed her? Sam was fine with idea of them having drunken love, but it still troubled her how they both could go back into behaving like nothing had happened. Wasn't this supposed to be a big deal? Of course, it had been magnificent but it was still as if something was wrong. Danny was touchier now. He didn't even notice how had grabbed her butt in the process of swinging her around. Before when he did that he would blush and move his hands to her hips. But it was fine now if he did that. It was just odd Sam had thought. With this thought, she got everything ready for them to leave, and threw the dress back on she had been wearing the previous night.


	2. 7 Years Later

Disclaimer; I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry, about grammar, spelling, the story, and any OCC. Flames welcome.

Summary; Everything changes after high school. People, careers, home, ghosts, life. Everything. AU (Phantom Planet never happened).

Change in Danny: Yes, I know Danny wanted to be an astronaut and work for NASA but it really didn't fit in to my story. Sorry.

7 Years Later…

_This is the place. _Danny thought. He had pulled up to a gym a couple of streets down from where he was hoping he could live. Danny had finished college and had become an athletic trainer. He studied human psychology in order to teach his clients how to get in control of their lives like eating habits and how active they are. Because of this Danny was a more "in demand" trainer. He walked into the building of mainly glass walls and opened the door. He walked up to the front desk, as the person hung up the phone.

"Welcome to the Bulging Bahorel Gym, how can I help you?" The girl looked happy but her smile didn't reach her eyes and her voice sounded almost like a recording. She was a frail girl and had brown hair with brown eyes. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she wasn't ugly either. She was rather plain, and when Danny squinted at her name tag he could read 'Haley'.

"Err, hi." Danny stammered he wasn't use to this. He could hear the teenager chewing her wad of gum, and it was rather disturbing him, "I'm looking for a Hubert Bahorel."

"And who is it that wants to see him?" Haley inquired.

"Daniel Fenton."

"Oh Daniel –"

"Danny, please." Danny cut her off.

"Danny," she began again, "Mr. Bahorel has been waiting for you. Please take a seat while I call him to the front." She smiled, a little less false now. Danny sighed as he turned and sat in the chair.

The seats looked extremely clean and had no stench to them despite the fact that BO hunts out gyms like a number one target. The walls were plastered white and the front desk shined a metallic grey and held two levels; the lower one where the computer sat and the top where the customer could lean and sign papers. Behind the desk were two glass doors; one lead to a pool the other lead upstairs where Danny assumed all the equipment was. There was another door in the room however this one had matched the colour of the walls and would have blended right if it were not for the handle. Where he was sitting there was several white chairs surrounding a white coffee table and below that was a crystal blue area rug which was about the only colour in the room.

"Daniel!" he heard a man shout from across the room. Danny stood up in an instant as the man approached him, holding out his hand. The man was rather buff and had obvious muscles. He had long obviously dyed blond hair tied to the back of his head. His jaw was very tight and square, and he had very little neck. What there was to see of his neck was also muscle. He slightly reminded Danny of a t-rex with short arms and a tall body.

"Please call me Danny." Danny prompted the man as he shook his hand.

"Danny." It seemed as if the man was trying out the name on his tongue, "Alright Danny, I'm Bond - James Bond. Ha-ha. Just playing with you, kid. My name's Hubert Bahorel, call me Bert, and this is my gym." The man spoke so fast Danny wondered how his mind had put it all together. They had dropped each other's hands, and Bert had wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and was pulling him towards the door on the left, the one that lend to the actual gym part. Danny had realized that the man's arm had been rather heavy.

The stairs had led to a hallway that had a door with a lady's sign on his left while on his right there was a door with a men's sign, Danny assumed these were the changing rooms. Once, the hallway opened up into a large room, with only glass walls. There were all kind of machines; some for legs, others for arms, a lot for abs, full body and backs. Danny was fairly impressed.

The man spread his arms wide before he spoke, "Now Daniel–"

"Danny." Danny interjected.

"Now Danny," Bert began again, "this is mainly where you will be taking your trainees. And there is a back room, where I expect you to be teaching once a week."

"What am I teaching?"

"Oh, whatever you want my boy." Danny didn't mind being called a boy but this guy talked as if he were a grandfather talking to his 6 year old grandson. He couldn't be any older than 35, and if he was that age it would make him only ten years older than Danny.

"I'm still not sure what you mean."

"Well things like yoga, self-defense, or food nutrition; that stuff."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Good, and make sure you recommend taking that class to everyone; it costs another six dollars."

"Well, okay."

"Great!" Bert exclaimed, "You can use the pool whenever you feel. For all I care bring the trainees in."

"I am I teaching people separately or in groups?"

"At the beginning you're going to be teaching groups until people get to know you, then you will get individual students. Most likely from your independent trainees will be people who were originally in the group."

"Sounds good."

"Great, now let's get your picture taken and a few contracts signed and we'll be off." Danny followed Bert back down the stairs. The two went through the door that was hardly noticeable and it was shut behind them.

"Take a seat." Bert said to Danny. Danny sat and took the opportunity to around the room.

This room had the same basic theme as the front room did. The same shiny white flooring and the same white walls. Bert's desk was the same metallic grey but all the chairs in here were blue; there were two chairs obviously for guests to sit in and the most comfortable looking of them all sat behind the desk. There was a filing cabinet of the same metallic grey behind the desk tucked into a corner with a picture of Bert himself grinning on top.

Bert was browsing through the cabinet and suddenly pulled out sheets of paper; slamming the drawer shut.

"Now Danny, I'll just leave you to read these over, and just sign and initial where it says to please. If you do make any changes to it, make sure you let me know before you sign it, okay? Just so I can make sure it's reasonable." Bert instructed.

"Will do." Danny replied.

"Great, I'll be back in just a moment."

Danny began to read over the contracts, everything seemed reasonable, and Bert didn't seem like the type to cheat anyone out of anything; although he might get you to agree to something if it was just vocal because of how fast he spoke. Danny mused on imagining going from push-ups to tongue exercises so he was able to talk faster. Danny leaned down over the contracts to sign them, and had brush his hair off to the side so he could see. It had grown longer and he needed to get it cut even if 4it was the same shaggy black style it had always been.

He leaned back against the chair which he supposed was rather comfortable enough for anyone. He could hear Bert outside the door talking to someone; the other voice was definitely feminine so he assumed it was Haley. The door handle had a squeaky twist so he noticed instantly when Bert walked back in.

"So Danny," he started, "everything in order? Everything signed?"

"Yes sir." Danny replied.

"Danny, please, Bert not sir."

"But you are my boss now."

"That may be correct but sir sounds too formal, I prefer Bert."

"Alright, so when do I start?"

"You'll start this Monday, is that okay?"

"That's fine." That gave Danny tomorrow to move into his new place - that is if he was allowed, and if so he'd only need today.

"Perfect! I hope you don't mind but for the first week you'll mainly just be wandering around helping people who ask, you could even work out some if you wanted, but the costumers come first. And then once the slots are taken up for your class you'll be teaching: you'll go teach. Here's your schedule." Bert explained handing Danny a sheet of paper with his job description, what was expected, and his schedule. "Now for a picture." He also pulled out a camera.

"What's the picture for?"

"Didn't you see the wall behind the front desk?"

"I'm probably had but I didn't notice it."

"Oh well, there's a picture of all our trainers up there."

"Alright." Danny smiled.

Danny hopped into his dark blue tuck and was thankful of the cover over the back of it, no one could see that he had all of his belongings in it and would attempt to take it. Danny turned the key and the truck started with ease. The boy – man now – sighed; he had gotten this truck as his eighteenth birthday present as a hand-me-down; now the truck was just getting old. He turned left.

The streets in this new town were just like Amity; busy but not. He was thankful his hopefully new place wasn't that far away and if they wouldn't mind he could leave his truck in the driveway, and just walk to work.

The more Danny looked around the more it reminded him of Amity. But he didn't like to think of Amity, because when he did, he thought of his family which lend to Jazz, which lend to school, to graduation, and then to Sam. When he was younger thinking of Sam wouldn't have been so bad but now it just made his heart sink. His first time, and not even a week later had she left for college and never spoke to him since. Just the way Sam had acted after their drunken accident he thought everything was going to be alright. However, the next thing he knew was she was gone. And this wasn't Amity; this is Beadelle.

"Colin, turn it down please!" she called up the stairs.

"What?" was her reply from Colin, the volume of the movie turned down and the young boy came out from his room.

"I said could you please turn it down; you know the new guy is coming today."

"Yeah, I know. But why does he have to come? You know Nick doesn't like you letting them live here before he meets them."

"Well Nick isn't here often enough to know that they have already moved out yet."

"Why is he always gone?" the little boy attempted to hide the disappointment in his face but his amethyst coloured eyes told otherwise.

"You know he's out helping others."

"But why does he have to be across the Earth, why can't he just help here in town?"

"Hunny, he already did help in town. He stayed with me, and you."

The little boy sighed and shook his strikingly black coloured hair, going back into his room. As soon as he closed his door the doorbell rang.

A/N: So I know I said I would only be uploading once my story was at least half-way done but quite frankly I have no idea when that will be, so from now on I will only be uploading when the next _two_ chapters are completed. Sorry for the confusion.

And special thanks to my friend Piro (.net/u/2463263/Akari_Sakamaru) for being my editor


End file.
